Phineas and Ferb Save Summer
" |image = Save Summer promo.jpg |caption = OWCA vs. L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. |season = 4 |production = 429/430 |broadcast = 208 |story = Dani Vetere Jim Bernstein Martin Olson Scott Peterson |ws = Eddie Pittman J.G. Orrantia Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft Joshua Pruett John Mathot Mike Bell Kyle Menke Mike Diederich |director = Robert F. Hughes Sue Perrotto "Assistant Director": Russell Calabrese |us = |international = June 29, 2014 (Disney Channel Asia)Save Summer Asia promo June 2014 (Disney XD Poland) |xd = June 9, 2014 |abcf = |pairedwith = | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Phineas, Ferb and the gang host a global summer concert – just as Doofenshmirtz's latest "-inator" invention moves the Earth, putting summer itself in jeopardy. Episode Summary Act I Phineas and the gang are putting on a rocking concert in Danville Park in celebrating Summer All Over the World. But they also play simultaneously in places like London, Paris, the Swiss Alps, Tokyo, Millennium Park in Chicago, and Antarctica. They explain that they are implementing Ferbographic technology to project their images all over the world and are actually doing a virtual concert in their own backyard. Just as Phineas introduces Perry, he disappears. Carl is driving Perry and Major Monogram to the OWCA graduation event. Monogram receives a message from his superior, Colonel Contraction (Jay Leno), who is a little surprised that the event will be shared with another event in the same ballroom, but he's still bringing the cake. Contraction warns Monogram that his position is at stake if anything goes wrong. At the Knights of Danville Hall, Doofenshmirtz is disappointed that Norm registered the event in a shared ballroom, but happy that he registered it under a covert name. It is soon revealed that both OWCA and L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. are sharing the same ballroom. The OWCA agents cheer too loudly for Doof to introduce the awards, and Doof shouts loudly. Monogram decides to go to the other space and give them a piece of his mind, until they find out they're sharing the space with L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. A huge country-western style street fight between the two organizations breaks out. Meanwhile, Linda gives Candace her box of old stuff from the attic. Linda insists to her daughter that she could have gotten the box herself, but Candace makes an excuse about not doing it. Linda surmises that her daughter still has arachnophobia, which Candace attempts to deny, but gets jittery when she thinks she sees a spider in the box. Linda shows her that it is only a butterfly-shaped hair clip. Linda then informs Candace that she and Lawrence are going spelunking in a cave, since her father found a Groupon for a spelunking "journey of self-discovery". As always, she tells Candace that she is in charge. Colonel Contraction finally arrives at the ballroom, but is surprised when he sees the results of the fight. Since Monogram lost the security deposit on the ballroom, Contraction fires Monogram, taking the first "M" from his uniform as well as his mustache. Contraction assigns Carl as the temporary Provisional Unpaid Major-in-Charge, and gives Major-in-Charge Carl Monogram's old mustache. As the OWCA agents salute and hum "The Battle Hymn of the Republic", Monogram leaves the Knights of Danville Hall with his head high and his heart broken. Back in her bedroom, Candace goes through her box and finds a lot of Ducky Momo and princess-themed nostalgia. Suddenly, she comes upon a videocassette labeled "For: Future Candace!" that she does not seem to remember. She goes into the backyard and unintentionally joins the virtual global concert while asking Phineas how to watch the video. Phineas tells his sister that their father keeps a universal video player in the garage. She thanks him and tells him to continue their "non-bustable activity". At the Tri-State State Park Donkey Caverns, Linda and Lawrence find out from the nebbish spelunking tour guide that there actually is no self-discovery on the tour. The brochure said "Inner Spelunking with Soul", but it should have said "Inner Spelunking with Saul", since the tour guide's name is Saul (Wallace Shawn). Candace finds the universal video player and puts the video in. She finds that it is a video she and Stacy recorded when she was five years old. Five-year-old Candace tells Future Candace that she had a great summer but was unable to do everything she wanted and made a list of things for Future Candace to do. This list includes inventing a new ice cream flavor, winning a first grade spelling bee and riding a unicorn. Young Stacy then tells Young Candace not to forget to include overcoming her fear of spiders. Suddenly, Future Candace is unsure of the list. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Agent P arrives in time to be trapped in foam. Doof tells Perry that today he is not attempting to take over the Tri-State Area. His scheme is concerning his skin. He accidentally bought a crate of SPF 120 sunscreen on sale, but he meant to get SPF 110. Rather than make the obligatory trip back to the store and return it, he made an inator that uses the mass of Jupiter to make the Earth move further away from the sun so that he can use the SPF 120 sunscreen. Perry escapes from his trap and fights with Doof. When Doof throws Perry across the room, Perry accidentally activates the inator and the Earth starts moving away from the sun. Act II Candace and Stacy feel the Earth moving. Candace asks her brother what is happening, and Phineas is not really sure. He and the gang have Irving fill in for them while they find out what happened. Irving sings the only song he knows, a campfire song about the dangers of nature that his mother taught him. Phineas discovers that the barometric pressure has gone down dramatically. He knows something further is up when he notices ducks already flying south. Baljeet suggests doing further tests with the weather using his weather balloon. Meanwhile, Candace shows Stacy the list she made. Stacy believes that Candace overcoming her arachnophobia will be the most difficult. Candace once again attempts to show she's not afraid of spiders, and is once again scared by the hairclip that looks like a butterfly. In the caverns, Saul is just as easily scared by a salamander when Lawrence points out its gils are on the outside of its body. At the OWCA headquarters, Perry discovers that all the agents are not wearing their fedoras or acting like agents. Major-in-Charge Carl is hiding from the chaos in a kennel. Monty enters the headquarters and learns from Carl that his father was fired and Carl was promoted. Carl receives a message from Agent Squab, the French surveillance pigeon, that there was something strange in the weather and that L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. was gathering for a secret meeting. Monty gives Carl a pep talk and tells him to be a leader and to ask himself "What would Major Monogram do?". Carl instructs all the agents to get out into the field and Perry to go to City Hall. Monty volunteers his service as an agent, but Carl initially refuses, but then gives in. Act III Act IV Act V Transcript Songs *''Summer All Over the World'' *''Battle Hymn of the Republic '' *''Irving's Camp Song'' *''Doof 'N' Puss'' (instrumental) *''Slushy the Clown'' (instrumental) *''O.W.C.A.'s Goin' Down'' End Credits Irving keeps singing his camp song. At the end, Buford's presentation showing the world blowing up appears again, and after the the words "Buford Van Stomm" appear on screen, his friends say "Buford!". Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Sings in Summer All Over the World. Ferb is also heard grunting as he loosens the bolt from the rocket. What'cha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry None. Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *Here is Candace's list of things to do **Invent a new flavor of ice cream **Ride a unicorn **Do good on a 1st grade spelling bee **Get rid of her fear of spiders *When Stacy touches a spider to make Candace not afraid of spiders, she gets bit by the spider. Production Information * The name of this episode was seen in the picture posted by Dan Povenmire on Twitter (https://twitter.com/DanPovenmire/status/327934355072774144). * Two picture of this episode post by Dan Povenmire on twitter at January 25, 2014 on twitter.First picSecond pic * And then Dan post another on picture of this episode at March 22, 2014.Third, NEW pic! * Disney XD Poland confirmed on its YouTube account that this special will be aired on June 2014 in Poland. (https://www.youtube.com/user/DisneyXDpl/discussion) * The episode is set to air on the start of Disney XD's Animacation. * The title was originally announced as "Last Day of Summer". * This episode was made available to verified Watch Disney XD app users and Disney XD On Demand Users starting May 21, 2014.Episode name: Phineas and Ferb Save Summer, Description: Phineas and Ferb must find a way to save summer and prevent a new ice age. International Premieres * June 29, 2014 (Disney Channel Asia) * June 2014 (Disney XD Poland) Errors *Even though Candace mentions she loves grilled cheese sandwiches and ice cream, the episodes "Candace Loses Her Head", "Let's Take a Quiz", "Oh, There You Are, Perry", and "Wizard of Odd" reveal she's allergic to dairy. **Same can be said for Doof who is seen eating the grilled-cheese-flavored ice cream even though he was revealed to be lactose intolerant in "I Scream, You Scream". *The period in the "Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc." sign is accidentally replaced with a comma. *When Carl is talking with Monogram's mustache, during a few frames, the mustache's lines on the outside go black instead of grey. In the same segment, Carl wears the mustache and instead of one mustache, there's another under it. Monogram might have two layers of mustaches or this might have been a mistake in the storyboards. *In certain scenes, Isabella is drawn with eyebrows, despite not having them as revealed in Learn to Draw Phineas and Ferb. Continuity *Baljeet mentions that Buford has full-sized molds of everyone. ("Doofapus") *In Phineas' pep talk to Candace, he mentions the time Candace helped the gang rescue Klimpaloon ("The Klimpaloon Ultimatum", which, at the time, did not air yet), and the time she climbed on the baguette boat and he gave a similar pep talk ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). *Candace's love of grilled cheese is mentioned again. ("Journey to the Center of Candace") *Stacy's cousins appear in their animé form in Japan and everyone is once again seen doing the "Caramelldansen". ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *In every shot of the Earth, the building on the moon is still there. ("The Doof Side of the Moon") Allusions *'The Beatles' - During Summer All Over the World, the gang is briefly seen on a rooftop in London in reference to the band's well-known final public appearance. This was previously parodied in "Oh, There You Are, Perry". *'Romeo and Juliet' and Hatfields and the McCoys - The OWCA event is registered under the Capulet Bat Mitzvah while the L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. event is registered under the Hatfield Wedding Reception, both references to two different feuds. *'Battle Hymn of the Republic' - The OWCA agents hum this song as Major Monogram makes his exit. *''West Side Story'' - The beginning of Act III is a parody of the opening helicopter shot and prologue from this 1961 Oscar winning film of the Bernstein-Sondheim musical. *'The Tortoise and the Hare' - Phineas instructs Candace to pull the levers "slow and steady", Candace replies "Like the rabbit in the story!", but Phineas corrects her as "Like the turtle!" Trivia *Second episode to have the word Summer in its title. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") *This will be the third one hour special (40+ minutes without advertisements). ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel") *Third appearance of Terry the Turtle. *The outfits worn by Phineas, Ferb, Buford and Isabella during the Fall scene are from "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas". *First time Peter the Panda is seen with a mouth. *Buford breaks the fourth wall by hypothesizing this is a special episode since Phineas is yelling at Candace again. *Rodney distracts Doof by saying, "Oh look! A horse in a bookcase!" *Second special episode where Isabella doesn't asks "Whatcha doin'?" ("Where's Perry? (Part Two)"). *The second special episode where Candace doesn't sing ("Where's Perry?"). *The third episode where every song is performed onscreen by the characters ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!"). *Third episode to not include the theme song or a version of it ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel"). *This one-hour special has three songs, the shortest amount in any one. *Ferb has three lines in this episode, making this his shortest speaking role in a one-hour special. This is made sixth to "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" (nine), the movie (seven), "Ready for the Bettys" (six), and "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" (five). *This marks the first time a celebrity does not provide his own voice on the show. Kevin Michael Richardson impersonates President Barack Obama. *First time Monty calls Agent P "Perry". *Second time Carl calls Agent P "Perry". (Where's Perry?) *Second time the phrase "I guess my fortune cookie was right" is said. ("Cheers for Fears") *Second special where no one says "Oh, there you are, Perry" ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown"). *Third time Carl wears Monogram's mustache. ("Atlantis", "That's the Spirit") *Fifth time Monogram is seen without his mustache. ("Perry Lays an Egg", "I Was a Middle Aged Robot", "That's the Spirit", "Perry The Actorpus") *First episode that Monty appears in where Vanessa doesn't appear in as well. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Gordon Gutsofanemu, Additional Voices * Tyler Mann as Carl, Additional Voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Dr. Diminutive, Additional Voices * Jay Leno as Colonel Contraction * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford, Additional Voices * Alyson Stoner as Isabella, Additional Voices * Kelly Hu as Stacy, Dolores, Additional Voices * Jack McBrayer as Irving * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Seth Green as Monty Monogram, Additional Voices * Wallace Shawn as Saul * John O'Hurley as Roger * J.G. Orrantia as Rodney, Additional Voices * John Viener as Norm, Dr. Bloodpudding, Additional Voices * Mike Bell as Dr. Killbot, Additional Voices * Kevin Michael Richardson as President Barack Obama, Additional Voices * Additional Voices: Allie Mac Kay, Frank Sontag References }} Category:Unaired Episodes Category:L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Category:Special episodes Category:P